


The Girl on the Catwalk

by sakurasake



Series: Busting a hole in the rules of reality [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Clint lives in a glass habi-trail!, F/M, Why does this girl look so much like Tony?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurasake/pseuds/sakurasake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha was just going to check on Clint, since he'd been 'missing' all day. She doesn't count on what she finds.   Note: Listen to Kris Allen's version of the song 'Apologize' while reading this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl on the Catwalk

[ ](http://s694.photobucket.com/albums/vv310/SakuraWinchester/?action=view&current=thegirlonthecatwalk.jpg)

Title: The Girl On The Catwalk  
Author: Me  
Fandom: The Avengers  
Pairing: Clint/OC  
Summary: Natasha was just going to check on Clint, since he'd been 'missing' all day. She doesn't count on what she finds.  
…  
Note: Listen to Kris Allen's version of the song 'Apologize' while reading this.  
…  
The Catwalk was what they called Clint's living space. It was a teched out bulletproof/blast proof glass box, with 'hallways' that led to parts of the building. Parts of the tower with vents for him to climb in. Basically, Clint Barton lived in a glorified habi-trail.

Natasha had been elected to go looking for Clint, because nobody else was willing to invade his space long enough to find him. She took the elevator up to the level that she knew Clint would be on. But she was treated to a sight before the elevator door had even opened.

Standing profile to the elevator was Clint...and a girl that looked disturbingly like Tony Stark. They were toe to toe, nose to nose. Clint's hands cupped the girl's face, the girl's hands on his wrists as she looked into his eyes.

 _'You have to tell him that you're here'  
'I can't, Clint, you know that. How well do you think the team would take that sort of revelation.'_  
Natasha watched as her partner's knuckles brushed the girl's cheek, the girl leaning into the touch.

 _'He's your dad, babe, you have to tell him'_  
The girl snorted at Clint, rolling her eyes and huffing in a very Tony Stark-like way.

 _'I love my dad, Clint. And mom always hated that. She wanted to raise me to use against him. And it didn't work. She wants me to try and take over his company, she won't lay off about it. I can't do that to him, Clint.'  
'That doesn't mean that you have to disappear'_  
Natasha didn't miss the fear in Clint's statement. Even if she couldn't hear him, she could read it; his lips and his face; he was scared.

 _'You can't leave...'  
'I have to!! If she can't have the damn company, Clint, she's going to fucking kill him!!'_  
Natasha's eyes widened just a tic, but not enough to be noticable...to anyone other than Clint or JARVIS.

“Who is she, JARVIS?” Natasha asked quietly.  
“I am afraid that I cannot answer that, Agent Romanov.”


End file.
